


Timely Intervention

by angelskuuipo



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, GFY, Gen, Gift Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot’s in a bit of a pickle.  He gets some unexpected help from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters do not belong to me. The story, however, does. Please do not copy or repost without my permission.
> 
> Prompt: Eliot: Hawkeye.  
>  Clint: How’d you know it was me?  
>  Eliot: Your bow has a very distinctive sound.
> 
> Written as a belated birthday present for Spikedluv. This worked out a whole lot better than the other one I was trying. I hope you like it, m’dear. Happy Birthday, again! Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Written: August 12, 2016  
> Word Count: 775

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot was outnumbered.

Normally four against one wouldn’t be so bad, but it had started out six against one and numbnut number two managed to get in a lucky shot, dislocating Eliot’s left shoulder before he knocked him out. He was managing, but it wasn’t looking too good for him and the rest of his team wasn’t in any position to help him.

Two of the remaining goons started to rush him, but they fell with sharp cries, twitching as blue electricity arced over them from the...arrows sticking out of their shoulders.

Eliot cocked his head and heard a faint _thwpt_ from above and behind him. The remaining two goons went down like their colleagues and Eliot had a moment to breathe.

He caught the sound of leather on nylon and said without looking, “Hawkeye.”

Clint Barton dropped down next to him and deftly unhooked the carabiner from his rappelling rope. As he collected his arrows, he asked, “How’d you know it was me?”

Eliot side-eyed him. “Your bow has a very distinctive sound. Also, _bow_ and _arrows_. Gotta say, though, taser arrows are a new one.”

Clint shrugged with a lopsided grin. “I got bored on a security detail in New Mexico. One of the protectees was very fond of her taser. It gave me ideas.” His grin faded as he took in the careful way Eliot was holding his left arm. “Want some help with that?”

Eliot almost said no, but having some help would save him time. “Yeah, thanks,” he grunted.

“Want something to bite down on?”

Eliot grimaced. “Nah, man, I’m good. Let’s just get it done.”

He knelt on the ground so Clint would have better leverage and tried to center himself. Clint didn’t waste any time. He felt Clint take his arm and in two moves the ball was back in the socket. It hurt like fuck, but he could use it if he had to. He slumped forward and just breathed for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Any time. Your crew about done or is this gonna take a while?”

Eliot tensed and shifted so he could see Clint in his peripheral vision. “What are you talking about?”

Clint looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Leverage, Inc. has done more to clean up white collar crime than the FBI’s division could ever dream of. You really think SHIELD hasn’t been paying attention?”

Eliot psyched himself up for another fight. “You here to try and take us in?”

Clint snorted. “Hell, no. I’m here to take Marino in once Ford’s done with him. Well, Coulson will do the talking, but I’m his backup. We’ve picked up quite a few of your marks after the fact over the years. You never would have seen me if you hadn’t let that ‘roid show over there get under your guard. You still drop your left.”

Eliot sneered at him halfheartedly as he staggered up to standing. He wanted to tell Barton he was full of shit, but the bastard was right. He _was_ dropping his left.

“Thanks for the save. And tell Coulson he still owes me a beer for Madripoor.”

Clint’s mouth twisted. “Are either of you _ever_ going to tell me what happened just before and after I passed out?”

Eliot grinned at him. “If you haven’t remembered by now, you never will. Sorry, Hawkeye, my lips are sealed.”

Clint grumbled under his breath, but straightened up and said, “Yes, sir. On my way.”

At the same time, Eliot heard Nate say, “We’re coming out.”

Eliot nodded to himself. “Exit’s clear. You’re good.”

They looked at each other for a moment and then Eliot held out his hand. Clint grasped it and they both smiled. “Duty calls,” Clint said.

“It always does. I’m guessing you or Coulson can find my number. Don’t be a stranger.”

Clint nodded. “Talk to you soon.” He reattached the carabiner to his rappelling rope and pressed a sequence into his bow. Eliot shook his head as Clint disappeared up the side of the building.

Nate, Sophie, and Parker came out the side door and didn’t even blink at the unconscious men on the ground.

Nate looked him over, noticing the way Eliot was favoring his left arm, but didn’t say anything.

Eliot gave them his own perusal and was satisfied they were all good. He had some training to do and maybe some friends to catch up with. He wouldn’t call this one of his best days ever, but it certainly wasn’t the worst.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

-30-


End file.
